Only Jimmy knows
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: ---SLASH Sirius x Remus--- Desde que tienes memoria, Sirius siempre ha estado en tus pensamientos. Vivo o muerto. Traidor o héroe. Si Jimmy hubiera estado aquí, lo sabría.


**Advertencia: Este fan fiction contiene slash (relaciones entre hombres) si no te gusta la temática, eres libre de leer otra historia. Además, los personajes de HP pertecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los manipulo para obtener el final que una gran parte de sus lectores deseaban (XD)**

**Advertencia 2: puede contener spoilers de HP7. No se recomienda leer esta historia a no ser que hayas acabado de leer los libros.**

¡Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme ha publicar un Sirus x Remus!

Que conste que hay una explicación para que haya estado desaparecida este tiempo, a quien le intrese, esta en el perfil, ¿ok?

Antes de nada, quiero advertir que esta historia no tiene casi nada que ver con las anteriores que he podidosubir aquí y tiene una cierta influencia de la novela latino americana (influida a su vez por autores como Joyce), en especial de Aura.

Sé que no es a lo que estais acostumbrados, pero de cualqueir forma, espero que os guste. Lo escribí hace 1 mes como regalo de cumpleaños para KSan, le cayeron 18!

Nada más, solo mandaos un montón de besos a todos los que seguís leyendo ( o los que empezais a leer ahora nuestras historias) y pedios algún review con vuestra opinión. Ya os dejo con el fic:

**Only Jimmy knows**

Algunas cosas duelen más de lo que parece a simple vista.

Y es que cuando alguien te traiciona, lo fácil es gritarle, exclamar improperios acompañados de algunos recuerdos estampados en su cara hasta quedarse afónico y sin fuerzas.

Lo fácil es encerrarse en tu cuarto a llorar y no salir a pesar de las súplicas de perdón tras la puerta.

También es fácil mirarlo con desprecio y cortar por lo sano cualquier relación con la persona que te ha hecho daño.

Lo realmente difícil, es quedarse impávido, casi sonriendo ante esa persona asegurando que _no pasa nada_. Haciendo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, sintiendo que el corazón se te resquebraja en mil pedazos y te asfixias cada segundo que sigues con esa actitud, pero sabiendo que cualquiera de las otras reacciones habría dado como resultado un dolor mayor, así que, no dices nada.

La noche llega.

James te sonríe, haciéndote saber que aunque Sirius no vaya a ir, él y Wortmail seguirán a tu lado, intentando que te dañes lo menos posible y que la noche sea algo más divertida.

Tú devuelves la sonrisa sin sentirla, pero piensas que tu amigo no es capaz de apreciar lo que tus ojos intentan expresarle en silencio, a pesar de que repitas _que Sirius no venga tampoco es un drama, seguro que él también lo pasará bien con Stell._

Pero no quieres que lo pase bien con Stell, aunque sabes que lo hará te guste o no.

Black sale del baño, gritando a sus compañeros( y es que parece que esa sea la única forma en la que sabe hablar, por eso la bibliotecaria tiembla nada más verle entrar. No sabes si de miedo o de rabia).

A ti, como siempre, te dirige una de esas miradas que son solo tuyas y te sientes tan agradecido de poseer.

_De verdad que lo siento, Moony, pero un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer_

Espera a que sueltes una carcajada, pero tú solo miras a otro lado, intentando que no capture tus ojos. Lo sabrá todo, se dará cuenta de que en ese instante le odias por comportarse como un egoísta que ni si quiera se para un segundo a pensar en que puede que solo lo necesites a él esa noche. O todas las noches.

_No hay problema_ murmuras de nuevo. Él se siente satisfecho y sin piedad, cierra la puerta para dirigirse a la 3º planta.

Sabes que no va a volver en toda la noche.

Detestas saberlo.

Querrías ser un ignorante, un ermitaño en una cueva que no tendrá que lidiar con él a la mañana siguiente, al que no le cuente todo con pelos y señales.

Que mira sus cereales flotar entre la leche y quiere ser uno de aquellos que se hunden abrumados por el líquido a su alrededor.

Pero eso pasarás mañana.

Ahora, en la Casa de los Gritos, solo le agradeces a la luna que te de un dolor aún mayor de el que sientes en el corazón para poder aplacar al segundo, aunque solo sea un rato.

Quieres perder ya la conciencia y no pensar más.

No pensar en Sirius.

Que no esta.

Que "no importa" que no este.

Que le odias.

Que le amas.

Que da igual lo que sientas, porque él nunca lo notará.

Que aún tienes esperanza de que al llegar a la 3º planta y ver a Stell con sus trenzas, cuando la mire a los ojos, se acuerde de los tuyos y venga contigo.

No pienses.

Ya no piensas.

No estás pensando.

…

…

…

Despiertas. James y Peter aún duermen, cansados de las aventuras que debisteis vivir ayer.

Pero Sirius no está.

Los pedazos que aún no se habían deshecho de tu corazón se desprenden de forma alarmante, casi puedes sentir un dolor físico en las costillas, aunque seguramente sea porque en la trasformación te fracturaste alguna.

Suspiras intentando no llorar.

Eso es lo fácil.

En cualquier momento, James y Peter pueden despertar y preguntarte el porque de tus lágrimas.

En ese momento, también los odias a ellos, por no dejarte que te hirieses ayer mientras no tenías conciencia, por obligarte, aunque ellos no lo sepan, a no llorar y descargar toda la tensión sobre tu pecho.

En realidad, odias el mundo.

Si fuera justo, como en los cuentos de hadas, despertarías en ese instante sobre saltado, con Sirius susurrándote que ha sido solo una pesadilla.

Que nunca te ha dejado solo, ni lo hará, mucho menos por una chica.

Porque él entiende lo que tus ojos dicen y tu boca miente.

Al menos, lo hace en ese maravilloso universo alterno.

_Deberías hacerlo_ al parecer, has estado demasiado sumido en tus pensamientos como para notar que Prongs ha despertado y te mira desde su lecho de paja.

_Llorar. Remus, deberías llorar_ es como un hechizo, porque cuando oyes la última palabra de la frase, automáticamente, las lágrimas caen sin control.

El pecho se libera de la carga y sin saber bien porque, sientes una inmensa alegría.

Un gozo extraño por no tener que ser más el fuerte.

Porque James lo sabe y ya puedes ser débil, puedes gritar, llorar, encerrarte o irte.

_Gracias_ susurras entre hipidos. El de gafas se levanta, cogiendo a duras penas, a Peter en brazos.

_Voy a sacar a Wortmail de aquí, supongo que quieres estar solo._ Sonríe, su sonrisa siempre es igual de sincera y es capaz de calmar a cualquier fiera. Es capaz de expresar mil palabras sin decir una sola. Lo oyes tan claramente en tu corazón como podrías oírlo en tu cabeza. Se ha hecho el tonto, pero siempre lo ha sabido.

Es enigmático.

James Potter es enigmático, se hace el tonto y bromea con casi cualquier cosa, pero lo sabe.

Sabe lo que significa tu mirada.

Sabe lo que los gestos de Sirius, porque sabe que son solo para ti, quieren decir.

Sabe que ambos sois unos cobardes y que él no es quién para decir nada.

Le duele más que a cualquiera de los dos que os hagáis daño entre vosotros, pero solo puede seguir con su papel de bufón y observar.

Porque alguna vez le dijeron _ver, oír y callar_

Y ahora lo entiende.

Entiende que Sirius ha estado toda la noche detrás de esa puerta que ahora traspasará con su amigo en brazos.

Hará como que no lo ha visto.

Como que no ha olido su aroma a menta recién cortada y como que Remus nunca ha soltado una lágrima delante suyo.

Cuando Wortmail despierte, en su habitación, y pregunte por Sirius y Remus, él solo responderá que deben bajar a desayunar.

Tú siempre se lo agradecerás.

No solo que te dejase llorar y algo de intimidad, si no que nunca preguntase cuando Sirius y tú volvierais juntos al colegio qué pasó exactamente, y que tampoco lo hiciera en los años venideros. Que esperara con paciencia a que fuerais vosotros los que hablaseis.

Los que contaseis como aquel día, después de que se marchase, Sirius entró en la habitación, incapaz de oírte llorar un segundo más.

Cómo, sin mediar palabras, entendisteis lo que él ya había intuido y como durante meses, intentasteis ocultarlo.

James sonreirá satisfecho para sus adentros, haciéndose el sorprendido para vosotros y chinchándoos un poco, sin reprocharos nada.

Pero él no estará siempre ahí y cuando lo comprendas, será demasiado tarde.

Cuando leas en un periódico que fue Sirius quien lo mató, recordará sin poder evitarlo aquel día, en el que pensaste que tu sufrimiento no podría ser mayor.

James te sonrió y lo comprendió, aunque aparentó lo contrario.

Ahora sientes que fuiste un iluso y un tonto

En ese momento, subestimaste su compañía

Y ahora, ni si quiera eso te quedaba.

Sirius te ha traicionado de nuevo

Esta vez, no podrás perdonarlo sin más.

Aunque en tu subconsciente

Sabes que si te mira como un cordero degollado lo harás

Pasarán los años

Finalmente, Sirius volverá.

Te demostrará de nuevo que es incapaz de traicionarte.

Pero de nuevo se irá

Esta vez para siempre

Irás por otros caminos.

Tal vez te cases, tengas hijos o un perro

Pero todo será en vano.

Porque si James estuviera ahí, lo sabría

Te miraría a los ojos y entendería.

Entendería que ya todo da igual

Una mujer, un niño, un perro

¿Qué más da tenerlo o no?

Debería llenarte,

Pero no lo hace

Solo hay algo que puede llenarte.

Ese algo, ya no esta.

Cuando mueras, mucha gente te recordará con cariño y te llorará.

Dirá que fuiste un buen esposo o padre o cuidador de perros

O las tres cosas

Sentirán lástima por ti

Pero tú solo podrás sentir el mismo gozo que cuando James te dejó llorar.

Porque ya nunca más tienes que ser el fuerte.

Ya no tienes que aparentar que amas a tu mujer

Ni que tus hijos o tu perro son lo que realmente llena tu vida.

Podrás decir sin tapujos

Que nada importa ni ha importando nunca.

Nada excepto Sirius.

Porque te obligaste a no pensar en él.

Y lo hiciste.

Te obligaste a centrarte en tu hijo o tu perro.

Y lo hiciste.

Te obligaste a amar a tu mujer

Y nunca lo conseguiste.

Desde que tienes memoria, Sirius siempre ha estado en tus pensamientos.

Vivo o muerto.

Traidor o héroe.

_Si Jimmy hubiera estado aquí _pensarás _lo sabría._

**FIN**

**No sé que os habrá parecido (a KSan le encantó nn) pero espero de corazón que os haya gustado.**

**Necesitaba hacer un fic de este tipo para "justificar" la actitud que Rowling le impuso a Remus durantelos últimos libros (¬¬) cuando todos sabemos que Remus siempre será de Sirius y vicebersa.**

**Nada más, muchas gracias adelantadas por los rrs que mandareís (XD) y abrazos de teletubbies para tods.**

**Os loviu**

**Lor**


End file.
